1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an investment game. More particularly, the present invention concerns the board and various other components used in playing the investment game. The present invention also particularly concerns an investment game methodology which is believed to realistically represent stock market investing and to provide investment education to the players.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is known to provide a board game and/or game method that simulates investment practices and situations in the stock market. However, conventional investment games simply are not realistic, and the players are consequently not given the impression that their participation accurately represents the activities normally associated with the stock market. Moreover, because of the unrealistic nature of conventional investment games, such expedients necessarily lack educational value. That is, traditional investment games are simply incapable of truly educating the game participants about the stock market. Conventional investment games are also often difficult to play, and there is typically a significant amount of time invested in simply understanding the peculiarities and tedious rules of the game.